April Pay Day
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Sarah goes around pranking the turtles and Akita, but doesn't expect to be pranked herself! See? I made an April Fools Day fanfic! :


**Hi there! I decided to make a story for April Fools Day! And I plan to prank my little brother today! :) It will amuse me! Mwuahahaha! *coughs* Anyway, this...was actually made yesterday and the day before that...but it turned out well! Funny in my opinion. But that's just my opinion! Here we go!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Spring day. On the topside at least. But where Sarah the Hedgehog was, it was kind cold and a tiny bit dark. Sure, she was in a well-lit house in the sewer, but nothing could beat that fresh April air. Wait a minute, it suddenly occurred to her and she looked at the calendar on her wall. She grinned when she saw the date, April 1st. Also know as, April Fools' Day! She was going to have so much fun today. Stretching, Sarah got up. She had actually already thought of a few things she wanted to do today, but she'd need supplies. Of course, she was the first one up. So she left a note saying where she was going. Not telling why she was going of course. After she left the note, she ran out of the house. On her way, she thought of how lucky she was to be living with New York's very own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But then again, she was one of the few people that actually knew of them.

"Here we go! Up to the streets with me!" Sarah said to herself. She often talked to herself, because she was usually lonely despite the number of people that would be in the room. Before she could get in a serious conversation with herself, Sarah got caught up in NOT getting lost in the maze of confusing roads, people, and cars. And despite the fact that her seeing wasn't all that great, Sarah had no trouble finding her way through the confusion and bustle. When she finally got to her designated store, she sighed with relief. Sarah didn't usually come to this store, which was a prank store. But she grinned at all of the interesting things in the small shop. Grabbing a basket, she began browsing the shelves. The one thing she REALLY needed was hard to find, but it was there behind all the other things. Satisfied that she had a good amount of what she needed, she walked up to the register and bought the things. Then she ran off to several other stores to get the remaining things. This was going to be a good day! Running as fast as she could back home, Sarah carefully planned out each prank she would pull. She had to be careful, and she had to be sneaky. When she got home, she saw that nobody else was awake yet. So she ran into her room with her purchases and locked the door. Sarah knew that her mom, Akita, always came over between lunch and breakfast, so Sarah started there. Then her ears pricked up as she heard noises coming from the other room. The turtles and sensei Master Splinter had woken up. Good, she thought, they probably still think I'm out. Sarah carefully hid all but two of the objects. And then she waited, listening carefully to the sounds coming from outside. Half an hour later, Sarah heard Akita coming in and greeting everyone. Sarah slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it, then poked her head out. Grinning when she heard footsteps, Sarah pulled her head back in. It was Mikey that was walking by, and Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. He screamed like a little girl, which made Sarah laugh. Then she shushed him and locked her door again.

"Quiet Mikey! I need your help with something. As you know today is the first of April." Sarah began and Mikey nodded. "And my mom just came over. I have a certain plan for a prank to her." Mikey grinned as he caught on.

"So, what were you planning?" he asked, sitting on Sarah's bed. Sarah sat next to him and held out one of the two things that weren't hidden.

"And you also know that Akita is ultra super protective of anything that might alter my life severely, right?" Sarah laughed, and Mikey starred at the item.

"What is it?" he said curiously, which Sarah had expected. So she explained her plan and what the thing was. Mikey laughed evilly when she was finished explaining.

"That is going to freak her out SO much!" he said, trying not to laugh too much.

"Now, I need you to make sure my mom stay in the house and somewhere in the living room or kitchen. I'll take my "position" and you can come get me when she's in the living room or kitchen." Sarah said, standing up. But she stopped short.

"And you do know you scream like a little girl, right?" she asked, and Mikey frowned.

"I've heard it before..." he responded. Sarah grabbed the two things and ran to her position, the bathroom. Mikey, on the other hand, went to make sure Akita was in the designated areas. When he was sure she was there to stay, he went to get Sarah. Sarah came back out and held up the other item, pepper spray.

"Are you sure this will work the way you want it too Sarah?" Mikey asked and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, positive. I know my mom well enough." she said, then lifted the thing of pepper spray. "And make sure I don't scream too loud, ok?" When Mikey nodded, Sarah sprayed the pepper spray directly into her own eyes, which teared up fast. Mikey quickly covered her mouth, but she pulled away.

"Damn it all to the fiery depths of hell that hurts! Ok, I'm fine I'm fine." she whispered, closing her eyes. Mikey laughed slightly at her reaction, and Sarah hit him.

"Ouch! Just go!" he frowned, but smiled again as he followed her.

"Now, you remember what your reaction is suppose to be, right?" she asked, and Mikey nodded again. Blinking multiple times, Sarah walked into the living room and saw her mom sitting on the couch next to Leo. Sarah walked over to them and turned to Leo.

"Hey Leo, can I speak to my mom privately for a minute?" she asked, her eyes blurry. Leo nodded and left the room.

"What's wrong Sarah? Have you been crying?" Akita said with concern, standing up. Sarah wiped away some of the pepper spray induced tears that ran down her face. Akita eyes darted down to the object Sarah was still holding, which was a pregnancy test. Sarah hadn't actually used it, but the sight of it freaked Akita out.

"Sarah, please don't tell me-" she began, but Sarah cut her off.

"I'm pregnant Mom..." Sarah cried, and Akita's worry turned to anger.

"Who did it Sarah? When I get my hands on whoever it was, they'll have hell to pay!" Akita growled, and Mikey walked in on cue. He stopped short and starred from Sarah to Akita.

"Uh...hi?" he said, smiling somewhat nervously. Akita took one look at his face and tackled him. He fell down with an 'ACK!' and Sarah pulled her mom up.

"No Mom, he didn't do it!" Sarah tried to console Akita, but Akita turned on her.

"Who then!?" she screeched, and Sarah motioned for her to come closer.

"You want me to tell you? Come here." she said, and Akita obeyed. Sarah leaned forward to whisper in Akita's ear.

"April Fools." she whispered, and Akita stood shocked in her position. Sarah and Mikey on the other hand fell to the floor laughing. Tears were still coming out of Sarah's eyes, but the pain of the pepper spray had vanished. Sarah's laughter was hysterical as she stood up.

"You really fell for it!" she laughed, blinking her tears away.

"W-what?" Akita stammered. "B-but the pregnancy test, it-" Sarah cut her off again.

"It's unused Mom! See?" Sarah showed it to Akita, still laughing.

"But the tears?" Akita asked, and Sarah pulled the pepper spray out of her pocket. Then she clutched her stomach. "Oh God it hurts!" she said, trying to stop her laughter. Then Akita started laughing too. She put an arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"I guess I did fall for it! Even though I know you would do that! Because it you did, I'd have to kill you." Akita was suddenly serious, but Sarah and Mikey kept on laughing.

"I know you would kill me Mom!" Sarah said, her laughter starting to die down a little. "But, it was just a prank, so I have nothing to worry about!" And with that, Sarah went back in her room. Akita glared at Mikey, who backed out of the room into the kitchen.

~In Sarah's room~

"Well, that went well!" Sarah said to herself, sitting on her bed. She pulled out a piece of lined paper and crossed Akita's name off of it. She had written down a list of names of the people she would prank. Next up was Raphael. She grinned and got what she would need for this one. She cautiously crept out of her room and once she was sure that nobody was there, she ran as fast as she could to where Raph's motorcycle was stored. Laughing slightly, she pulled the metal can out of a bag she had brought and took off the cap...

~10 minutes later~

Sarah walked casually back into the main part of the house and went into the kitchen for something to eat and to think something over.

"Hi Sarah!" Mikey greeted her as he walked into the room. "So, does anyone else know about the prank of Akita yet?"

"Not that I know of." Sarah responded, and Mikey looked at her suspiciously.

"Where have you been in the last ten minutes?" he asked, and Sarah looked at him the same way.

"Where have YOU been?" she countered.

"I've been here, at home. You on the other hand haven't been anywhere I could see!" Mikey said, and Sarah looked around.

"Ok, I was doing something." she relented a little, but Mikey continued to pry.

"Doing what?" he asked, and Sarah finally came clean.

"I was pulling a prank on Raph, but he won't find out yet." she admitted, and Mikey grinned.

"What did you do this time?" he wondered, and Sarah whispered it to him.

"He's gonna be mad, he might kill you!" Mikey laughed, and Sarah shushed him again, trying not to laugh herself. Then she stretched her arms and pretended to yawn.

"Are you tired, or is it just me?" Sarah asked innocently, and Mikey yawned too. It was a contagious thing.

"I am getting a little sleepy. Maybe I'll go and...." Mikey didn't finish his sentence, but his head drooped.

"Go on and get some sleep Mikey." Sarah whispered, and Mikey didn't protest. Mikey was the last one on his list. Don and Leo were practically impossible to prank, so Sarah decided to leave them out. Sarah followed Mikey at a safe distance and waited outside his door to make sure he fell asleep. She listened and finally heard him snore. Then she ran quietly back into her room and got the final things that she had bought. Quickly yet quietly, Sarah snuck into Mikey's room and took the things out of the bag. Mikey was a heavy sleeper, but it wasn't him waking up that was what worried Sarah. It was someone else coming in and catching her in the act. She worked as quickly as she could, and ran out of his room once she finished. Now to wait for Mikey to wake up. Or wake him up in half an hour...

~30 minutes later~

"Mikey! Wake up!" Sarah called to Mikey, holding back a laugh. She held her breath and listened to Mikey's footsteps coming through the hallway. Everyone else was in the living room, looking curiously at Sarah. They were wondering why she was waking Mikey up, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait any longer.

"What is it Sarah?" Mikey asked, coming into the living room. As soon as they caught an eyeful of Mikey, everyone burst out laughing. As he slept, Sarah had put a dress on him, along with some makeup and a bra that looked quite full. Mikey looked down and starred at the horrible abomination that was the frilly flowery dress he was wearing. He looked back up to glare at Sarah, who looked as though she was enjoying herself.

"Sarah!" he whined, making Sarah laugh more. "Why me!?"

"Sorry Mikey, I had to do it! I couldn't resist!" Sarah cried, and Leo turned to her.

"How many more people are going to fall victim to you pranking ways Sarah?" he asked, and Sarah grinned.

"Actually, only one more!' she said gleefully, and the turtles looked at each other.

"Which one?" Don asked, and Sarah's eyes rested on Raph, who's own eyes widened.

"What are you going to do to me you light blue demon!?" he said, frowning. Sarah just shook her head.

"I already did Raph, about 45 minutes ago!" she replied, and Raph looked around.

"Ok then, what DID you do?" he asked, and Sarah's overall appearance was suddenly innocent.

"Well, I think your bike can answer that question!" she said sweetly, and Raph jumped to his feet.

"What!?" he cried, then ran to his beloved motorcycle, everyone else close behind. They stopped short when they saw the shiny thing, which would be miserable if it was a human. Sarah had spray painted it a bright neon pink and painted flowers, butterflies, and unicorns on it, along with some glitter for good measures. Sarah cracked up, along with everyone else. Raph just starred at it, then turned slowly to look at Sarah.

"Uh oh!" she laughed, and Raph lunged at her.

"Get back here Sarah the Hedgehog! You will pay!" he yelled, chasing Sarah out of the room/garage. On their way out, everyone remembered what Sarah did to Mikey.

"Uh, Mikey? What are those?" Leo snickered, pointing to his brother's chest. Mikey pulled whatever it was out of the bra Sarah put on him.

"Grapefruits." Mikey responded, looking at the fruit. Akita looked at it.

"Can I have one?" she asked, and Mikey handed one to her, then he sighed.

"I would say we get Sarah back, but I honestly don't think there's anything we can do that she wouldn't be expecting." Donny grinned.

"I know something we can do!" Akita said, and they turned to her.

"What?" Leo asked, and Akita grinned mischievously.

"We hit her in her weak spot. And no Raph, we aren't actually going to hit her!" Akita snapped at Raphael, who had come back to join the group.

"What does that mean exactly?" Don questioned, which Akita was only too glad to answer.

"Well, we know she like music, creativity, and books, especially Twilight. We use that against her in one mega prank from all of us! Oh yeah, one other thing she likes. She like Mikey." Akita explained.

"Good, we'll get back at her!" Raph said furiously.

"Right. Mikey, you need to distract her." Akita said, and Mikey paled.

"Why me!?" he cried, and Akita smiled.

"Because she likes you, she'll think you've finally cracked and asked her out." Akita said to him, and he nodded.

"But take off that dress and wash the makeup off!" she frowned.

"And another reason Mikey should distract her, he can't exactly help in vandalizing something of Sarah's!" Leo pointed out, and even Mikey agreed.

"Now, I need to go out and get a few things. I need a new mp3 player and a copy of Breaking Dawn. And we'll need to hide Sarah's copy and her mp3 player. Leo, Donny, Raph, you hide the things in a good spot. But Mikey needs to get Sarah out of the house first." Akita assigned, and they all head out to do that.

~With Sarah~

Sarah flopped down on her bed and breathed deeply. Running from an angry Raph took the energy out of anyone. She closed her eyes and relaxed slightly. But her peace was disturbed by knocking on her door. She frowned and jumped off her bed, going over to frown at the peace-breaker.

"Yes, can I help you?" she said angrily but let up when she saw it was Mikey.

"Hi Sarah!" Mikey said, smiling at her. Sarah crossed her arms and laughed.

"There isn't going to be something that hits me when I walk out of the room, is there?" she asked, and Mikey shook his head.

"Nope. Why would I do that?" he replied, and Sarah frowned again.

"You wouldn't but Raph sure as hell would. He looked ready to kill me. So what brings you to my door?" Sarah looked up at him.

"Well..." he began, trying to think of a way to word what he was going to say. "Wanna take a walk with me?" Sarah blushed.

"Sure. But it's not dark out yet, and you know you can't be seen walking through the streets." she pointed out.

"I meant through the sewers. Maybe talk a little?" he asked, and Sarah nodded eagerly. And so they went. Akita had already gone out and come back by the time Sarah was leaving. She grinned mischievously. She was SO going to get Sarah back. And so she got to work preparing what was needed to prepare. First, she pulled all of the pages out of the Breaking Dawn. Then she got out the mp3 player and put it in her pocket. Finally, she brought the pages of the book into the kitchen and started making cookie dough. Akita knew that Sarah's copies of Twilight were in mint condition, and Sarah had plans of keeping them that way.

~Now whoosh with Sarah and Mikey~

"So, what brought this on?" Sarah asked, her face a light tint of pink.

"I just wanted to get to know you better!" Mikey faked, playing along with his pretend role.

"But I already told you pretty much everything!" Sarah frowned, but Mikey grabbed at her hand, making her blush further.

"Not everything. You only told me about your past!" Mikey pleaded, feigning interest. He WAS interested in Sarah, but he needed to pretend more than that.

"Well...my favorite color is blue?" she said hesitantly, and Mikey nodded.

"And?" he said encouragingly. Sarah grinned and nudged him playfully.

"Did I tell you that I'm the angel of death? she asked, and Mikey laughed.

"I kinda figured it out on my own!" he said, and Sarah hit his arm.

~10 minutes later~

Sarah and Mikey returned home and Sarah returned to her room. There, she smiled and sighed happily. She reached for her mp3 player and Breaking Dawn, but her hands grabbed nothing. Her eyes widened and she searched her room from top to bottom. Sarah was frantic by the time she finished looking in her room. Running into the kitchen, she went to Akita.

"Mom, where's my mp3 player, and Breaking Dawn!? she asked nervously. Akita turned from the pan she was working on.

"I used the pages of your Twilight book to cover this cookie sheet. We're all out of aluminum foil!" Akita said, smiling at her daughter. Sarah shrieked and looked at the ripped out pages of the book.

"Why!? Why MY book!? Ok, what about my mp3 player!?" Sarah cried, turning to Akita frantically.

"Oh! It's in my back pocket!" Akita said, grabbing the small device. She took a step forward but tripped, and the mp3 player went flying into a sink full of water. Sarah screeched and ran over to pull it out. She sadly tried to turn it on, but it didn't work. She burst into tears, then turned and tackled her mom.

"All of my songs were on that mp3 player! Fifty DOLLARS worth of music!" she growled, pinned Akita down. Akita started laughing, and Sarah's expression changed. It went from blind fury to surprise. Akita pushed Sarah off and stood up.

"Sarah, that was just too funny! You fell for it!" Akita laughed, and Sarah stammered.

"W-what?" she said, her eyes wide.

"April Fools!" Akita cried, then went to the drawer and pulled out SARAH'S copy of Breaking Dawn and SARAH'S mp3 player. Sarah turned it on and was overjoyed to see every song she put on it. She squealed, then turned angry again.

"I really should kill you, you know that?" she hissed, and Akita laughed even harder.

"Maybe now your pranking days are over!" she smiled, and Sarah pouted.

"Maybe...yeah. Just don't touch my things again." she mumbled, and started to walk back to her room. Then it occurred to her. She stormed back into the living room and grabbed Mikey's arm, twisting it as she pulled him to his feet.

"Ow! Why the sudden aggression Sarah!?" Mikey said, attempting without success to get away from Sarah's death grip.

"You were in on it, weren't you!?" Sarah said through her teeth, and Mikey managed to smile.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, and his answer was another arm twist by Sarah.

"So, was that not ten minutes ago part of it?!" Sarah growled, and Mikey's eyes widened.

"Oh shell..." he whispered.

* * *

**XD You'd better run like hell Mikey! Well, that was fun! Tell me what YOU think, and wish me luck with the prank I play on little bro. Here's what I'm gonna do: See, he HATES those stinkbugs and is quite afraid of them. I plan to tell him I see one, and when he gets scared, I tell him where it was. 'I saw it over there, right by the- April Fools!' And then laugh! Again, review and wish me luck! XD**


End file.
